


Happy mother's day

by bubbles1200



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BDSM, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbles1200/pseuds/bubbles1200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito's ditched his guards and shows up at home at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy mother's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic3112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic3112/gifts).



> So I wrote this for basically any mother out there that wanted to read something like this on mother's day. I am so sorry I forgot dis morning today, I am gifting this work to fanfic3112, because I really wrote it for her and any other mother out there. I just want to say this is the first time I am writing a lemon of any kind, so I am sorry if the writing sounds awkward or rushed I don't feel very good at this yet, especially since I gave myself an hours time limit to write it and I think I went over that easily. this has nothing to do with my Cat and Mouse story, just a random Asami and Akihito story, One Shot. I hope you like it. Please Review and Thank You!  
> Any mistakes are my own  
> Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters.

Asami’s POV

Akihito’s guards were on the floor bowing, thinking there lives were over because they lost Akihito again. This is the fifth time this week Akihito lost his guards, I think I’m going to have to teach him a lesson and see what the heck he’s been doing. I glared at the guards “toilet duty all of you, with your own toothbrushes.”

Kirishima gave me a look that said ‘really’, then he looked back towards the poor guards, and shook his head a little obviously Kirishima pitied them all. Akihito hadn’t called at all that day and he was supposed to call every day at 5 pm, that was the deal to allow him out of the house and he didn’t do it today.

Clenching my teeth I got back to work, the legal work was running pretty smoothly the clubs were doing well, no one was trying cheat me at the moment, but my illegal work, someone was killing people in my employ and I didn’t know who. Which was why I had four guards tracking Akihito’s every movement and what does he do, he ditches them.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Kirishima, “bring the car around”, my voice was damn near a growl. I grabbed a Dunhill and lit it, I let the nicotine flow through my veins letting me relax for a moment before getting up off of my chair and stalking out of my office, I yelled at my secretary to cancel all of my appointments for the rest of day. Not sticking around to listen to answer, I called the elevator up and got in punching the button for the garage.

The limousine was already turned on and waiting, with my driver out and the car door open for me. I smiled a little as I walked over, got in and grabbed the door before the driver could close it, and I slammed it. Hearing the slam of the door felt good in odd sense.

“Where to Asami Sama?” I looked up the driver was looking at me through the mirror.

“Home”, I opened the compartment in the back and took out some amber colored alcohol and gulped back a shot of it. Thoughts of Akihito going through my mind, without his guards anyone could kill him, and the stupid idiot decided to ditch them, god I almost wanted to kill him myself for it. I thought about the little playroom on the very top floor of the building we lived in. I smiled evilly, two birds with one stone, a little punishment, and a little pleasure.

Akihito’s POV

It was done, I looked up at the clock midnight, just in time for our anniversary. I smiled, one year ago today we met, and I wanted to do something just for him, I wanted to make this for him, and oh will he love it. Grinning I packed up my sketch pad, pens, pencils, chalk, and paints. Washed everything up and covered the picture as carefully as I could.

Then I looked back up at the clock midnight….did I call Asami at five, I didn’t remember, I thought I did. If I didn’t I was in so much trouble, I did ditch the guards all well once he sees the picture he’ll be so happy. It was quite late, but it was so worth it to be able to make this picture.

I was down in the basement of my best friend’s house “You’re leaving?” he asked me as I walked out towards the living room. I looked back over at him, he had a frown on his face “it’s quite late.”

“I’m fine see you tomorrow.” I said as I walked out of his house with my picture carefully tucked underneath my arm.

Asami’s POV

He was late, more than late, I got home at seven usually he’s here by nine, its past midnight and he’s still not home. I grabbed another shot of vodka, and swallowed it down, my head shot up when I heard the door open. I sat down quietly in the dark room, and heard Akihito set something that sounded heavy down. “Asami, must be asleep.” I heard him say, and the light came on, I smirked a little when Akihito practically jumped out of his skin when he saw me.

“God Asami, I thought you were asleep.” I just looked at him.

“Where were you today?” I asked tilting my head.

“Oh, umm, I’ll tell you in the morning Asami, I’m tired.” Oh he wasn’t getting out of this that easily, “sorry to disappoint you going to bed, but I have something to show you.” I got up and walked back to the elevator, “come on.” He looked at me a little distrustfully, “right now, I’m tired.” I smirked “you won’t get hurt or anything.”

Much anyways, “ok, ok I’m coming.” We got in the elevator I slid my card and up we went. The playroom was new, Akihito was a little bit of a masochistic, so I made this playroom just for him, and only when he’s naughty, he’ll love it, not only that I get to use some of the new toys in there.

The second we got off the elevator we were actually inside the room, there was no hallway or corridor it just went directly into the room, I only I had the key to it, my card. Akihito’s eye’s widened, “Asami, what is this.”

I watched him look around for a moment, before grabbing his hands and chaining them to the ceiling. “wa….wha…..what are you doing?” He asked a little panicked.

“Punishment, for being late, for not calling, and telling me where you were, for ditching your guards. If you want to add more please do.” He looked at me wild eyed, I pulled on the chain and made him go up on his tip toes, and walked around him. “What are you doing?” I smiled, “is that all you can ask?” I found a leather whip it was short with two tails, I felt the weight nice. I cracked it and smirked when he jumped a little.

“Count.” I hit him with it, he yelled, not screamed, yelled there was difference, he wasn’t really hurt and he didn’t count. “I said count” I whipped it again, “two” he said, I laughed “no, since you didn’t count the first time that was one. Start again”, I whipped it again the sound of leather against skin was satisfying. “One,” he sobbed a little, and again “two”. I whipped him till he was sobbing but he cock said differently.

“Oh, what this” I felt him up “your hard.” I smirked Akihito looked so beautiful hanging by the chain in the ceiling, he was on the tip of his toes, and the marks the whip made, makes him look so beautiful. Of course those cuffs were leathered lined, I didn’t want his wrists to get cut after all. I pushed in one finger in his tiny hole, god he was tight. I pulled out and got some more lube, and pushed it in again, he jerked I grabbed his hips to keep him steady and started to pump in and out, until I pushed in a second finger.

“Please” Akihito begged, “please what”, I asked with a smirk, “No more, please.” He moaned, “but you did this to yourself,” I smirked and grabbed his cock, it was hard, very hard I turned and grabbed the cock ring especially made just for my cute Akihito’s cock, and slid it on him. He moaned and begged “Please.”

Panting myself, I slid in a third finger, leaned in and whispered “I’ll give you release, if you tell me why you ditched your guards and where you were.” He leaned into me the chains rattling as he moved, and gave me a surprise kiss on the mouth. That was unexpected, he smiled, “oh you want to play do you.” I slammed into him with my cock, even though I had only opened him with three fingers, he had more than enough lube on him to slide in easy and not tear, and besides this was supposed to be punishment its suppose to hurt a little.

Akihito whimpered and moaned “Don’t you want this Akihito?” I thrust harder into him, he moaned. I smirked “now you’re going to be a good boy, and tell me why you ditched your gaurds and where you went or you won’t get to come.” The boy whimpered again. “I’ll tell” pants “if” pants “you, let me get off” his last words were almost a complete moan I could barley make it out. “Promise” I asked a little I wanted up both to get off now. “Promise” he said back just as breathlessly.

“I pulled the cock ring off of him, and let him come, his contractions made me come, filling him up.” I smirked, “If you don’t tell me now, I’ll just start all over again.” I told him still panting. He licked his lips and whispered.

“Happy anniversary,” I just looked at him, “your presents in the living room,” he smiled “can I go to sleep now?” I just stared at him, “I was at my friend’s house working on your present I didn’t want the guards to tell you.” The boy whispered as he leaned into me and fell asleep on my chest while his body is still hanging by the chains.


End file.
